Episode 4047 (2nd August 1996)
Plot Alf fetches Gail and the children home. Gail is furious with Audrey for waiting four days until she contacted her. She phones the police. Samantha is impressed that Gary has a 1969 Yamaha and asks him to give her a ride. He backs off as he fears what Judy will say. Mavis's neck goes stiff from delivering papers. Derek complains to Rita and somehow ends up being talked into delivering them himself. Vera tells Jack that she feels they should support Tricia. He tells her to wait and see what Tricia decides to do with the baby. The police question the Platts about Nick. They discover that he's taken his passport with him. Don talks to the police and rows with the family when they try to shut him out. He makes sure the police know that Martin isn't Nick's real father and that Nick always had trouble at home. Tricia is distraught when Jack tells her that he'll pay for her to have a private abortion. Whilst Gail stays awake all night by the phone, Martin searches the doorways of Manchester in vain. Gail isn't sure if Nick wants to be found. Alma feels sorry for Gail over Nick's disappearance and supports her, telling her that she's a good mother and it isn't her fault. Don thinks that the Platts have driven Nick away. Derek's back goes from delivering the papers. He and Mavis argue over who is in the most pain. The police warn the Platts that it might be hard to find Nick. Gail breaks down, accusing the police of thinking they've harmed Nick. Vera calls on Tricia and is stunned to hear that Jack has offered her money for an abortion. Tricia lays into her, telling her that she's having the baby. Tricia is upset when she realises that Jamie has heard her. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Claire Palmer - Maggie Norris *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Becky Palmer - Emily Aston *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane Guest cast *PC Bentley - Michael Begley *WPC Myers - Verity Hewlett (Credited as "WPC Meyers") *Lauren Hickson - Emily Iggulden Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *1 Coronation Street - Hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *5 Crimea Street - Tricia's flat and communal hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police investigate Nick's disappearance. Jamie hears some shocking news. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,550,000 viewers (5th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes